Future-a-Rooney
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Maddie and Diggie are in their mid-late thirties with three kids. Here's their story of surviving having a stubborn 13-year old basketball player son, an 11-year old video game loving son and a 7-year old fashion diva daughter. Post-epilogue continuation of Feud-a-Rooney. Continuation of 'When Quirky Meets Geeky' (Liv and Maddie/ I Didn't Do It).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Maddie's POV***

"Goodnight, Hazel," I said, tucking my daughter into bed. It was February 5th, 2034 and I'd just celebrated Hazel's seventh birthday. Alex was turning thirteen in April and Drake was going to be eleven in July. I left Hazel's room, I went to check on the boys. Alex was dunking a ball in the net we had moved into his room and Drake was sitting on his bed playing a video game.

"YES!" Drake shouted. "I beat my high score!"

"You're supposed to be in bed," I said. "and, Alex, you should be studying for mid-terms."

"But, Mom!" Alex said, sinking another basket. "I want to play basketball!" I really didn't want to turn him off from his dream, especially since it was mine too, but he really needed to study.

"If you aren't going to study, go to bed," I told him, reluctantly.

"How about, we play one-on-one and then I go to bed," Alex suggested.

"In your room?" I asked.

"No, in the backyard," Alex said.

"It's after nine, Alex, and dark outside," I told him. He scowled. "Throw it to me." I gave in.

"Sure," he said, bounce-passing it. I turned around towards the door. "Hey you never said anything about confiscating it!"

"I didn't, did I," I said.

"No, you-" He started. I sunk it back on. "Oh." I turned around and smiled.

"Now, go to bed," I said, in triumph. "That means you, too, Drake." Alex surrendered and got in bed.

"But, I need to get to the end of the level!" Drake complained.

"Well, hurry up," I told him. I never understood video games or why they're so entrancing, but I do know who got Drake hooked, Joey. So whenever Joey comes to visit, all they do is sit on Drake's bed playing video games. So, not much different than Drake's normal life, unfortuanately. Even though he was always playing video games, he manages to stay in shape by switching to exercise games, sometimes, instead of just sitting on the bed.

"And... done!" Drake said, slapping his controller onto the table beside him. He walked over to the console and switched it off along with the TV.

"Now, go to bed," I repeated.

"Fine, fine," he said, putting his hands up. He got in bed.

"Goodnight, guys," I said, turning off the light. I left the room and sighed. Every. Single. Night. I went through that every night. And, in the morning I'd have to argue with Hazel about not wearing makeup until she was twelve then wrestle Drake out of bed and yell at Alex to come inside five times to go to school. Well, besides this rut I was stuck in, I owned my husband's basketball team and life was pretty good, but somewhat boring at times.

I walked across the hall to the bedroom. Diggie was lying on the bed watching TV.

"Why is it that you never take responsibility for getting the kids ready for bed and ready for school?" I asked, flopping down on the bed in exhaustion.

"I don't know," Diggie replied. "I gues you just normally do it, and it doesn't occur to me to do it for you."

"Whatever," I sighed. Rolling over, I ignored the TV and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Maddie's POV***

"Hazel!" I shouted. "Hand over the eye shadow!"

"It's blush!" Hazel said, pulling on the little container.

"Whatever! You aren't allowed to wear it until you're twelve!" I argued back.

"But it was a birthday gift!" Hazel complained.

"I know it was a birthday gift, but aunt Liv has to stop buying you things you can't have!" I told her.

"But, being twelve is so far away!" she complained.

"Five years isn't that long!" I told her.

"Five years?!" she questioned, letting go of the make-up in shock. I stumbled backward.

"Yes," I said, putting the blush in my pocket. "Now where's the rest of it?"

"Right here," she admitted, pointing to a drawer. I opened it. I gasped. It was filled to the top with all sorts of lipsticks, lip glosses, blushes, eyeliners, everything you could possibly imagine.

"Woah, aunt Liv gave you all this?!" I asked.

"Yep!" Hazel said. "You won't let me wear it so it just builds up."

"Well Liv's getting it back, I'm sending it to her in the mail!" I said, and took the drawer out of the vanity and almost collapsed from the weight. "Or not. This would cost a fortune to mail to Hollywood!" Hazel smugly grinned as I pushed the drawer back into place, then she grabbed her bookbag, and pranced out of the room.

I then made my way to the boys' room to be Drake's human alarm clock. His electronic alarm had been going off for ten minutes, as usual, and he was still sound asleep. I turned off the alarm and yanked the sleeping boy into a sitting position. That was the only way to wake him up and believe me, it was much easier to do that when he wasn't almost 100 pounds. He groggily opened his eyes and complained about not wanting to get up. I then snapped in front of his face and eventually he got up to get ready.

Then I made my final stop, the backyard.

"Alex, time for school," I called to my son, who'd been awake for two hours.

"One more shot," he called in return. I ran outside and quickly stole the ball from him. "Hey!" he shouted, trying to grab it back. I dribbled it a few times before dunking it. The ball bounced off the pavement and into the rack.

"There, one more shot, now go to school," I commanded him. After the kids were gone to school, I went back to the bedroom where Diggie was still asleep.

***Diggie's POV***

I woke up when I heard Maddie fall back down onto the bed.

"How were the kids this morning?" I asked.

"Just as stubborn," she sighed.

"You know we have to leave again soon, right? The team's playing The Celtics in Boston next week," I hesitantly reminded her.

"Ugggh," Maddie groaned.

"I know," I said. "You should call Liv to come babysit."

"Fine," she said, straining to get up. I got out of bed and got dressed to practice in the backyard. Everyone else was younger than me and telling me to retire. But there was no doubt that I was still the best player on the team. I went out to the backyard and picked up a ball. Soon, Maddie was outside and wanting to play as well.

"Short call?" I asked tossing her the ball.

"Too early for Liv," she replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Mind if I play?" she asked.

"Not at all," I replied. And so the one-on-one game began.

***Maddie's POV***

After the game, I went back inside to call Liv. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Mads!" she answered.

"Hi, Liv," I said. "I need a babysitter for a few weeks, you available?"

"Actually, no," Liv replied. "I'm shooting a new movie for the next month or so."

"Oh," I said. "And one more thing, stop buying Hazel make-up."

"I'm not making any promises!" Liv said.

"Bye, Liv," I said.

"Bye," she replied. Now who was I supposed to call? Mom and Dad _still_ weren't retired and had to work, Joey was still busy with his shop. Parker wouldn't do it. Willow wasn't even in the country. Who the heck was I supposed to get to babysit. Then it hit me. Stains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Stains' POV***

"Hello?" I answered, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder as I polished the tables in the fro-yo store.

"Hey, Stains!" I heard a familliar voice say in return. My eyes grew wide.

"Maddie?" I asked, in surprise. I hadn't heard from her in years.

"Yeah," she replied. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What?" I asked.

"Could you babysit my kids for a week while Diggie and I are gone? Diggie has to travel for basketball games," she explained.

"When?" I asked.

"Starting next Tuesday," Maddie told me.

"Short notice, much," I muttered. "Yeah, I'd be happy to. How many kids do you have?"

"Three," Madie replied.

"Three?" I repeated. Man, I really _haven't_ heard from her in years. Last I knew she'd had her first-born son, Alex. That must've been at least seven years ago.

"Yeah," she said. "You didn't know?"

"No," I said. "Last I heard, Alex had just been born."

"What?! Alex is almost thirteen!" Maddie said on the other end. My jaw dropped. This was worse than I thought.

"I'll be there." I confirmed. "For one, I'll be happy to help, for two, we need to catch up, desperately."

"Alright," Maddie laughed. "See you then."

"Bye," I said, and hung up the phone.

***Maddie's POV***

I hung up the phone. Walking out of the bedroom once more, I called to Diggie.

"Hey, I got a babysitter," I called.

"Liv?" he asked, walking around the corner.

"Nope, couldn't make it," I said, smirking. Diggie eyed me suspiciously.

"Joey?" He asked.

"Wrong again," I told him.

"Parker?" he guessed.

"Nope," I said.

"Your parents?" he suggested.

"Uh, uh," I replied.

"Willow?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wrong!" I told him, trying not to bust out laughing.

"_My _parents?" he tried again.

"Still nope!" I said, finally letting my laughter go.

"Who?" Diggie asked, confused.

"Stains!" I laughed, catching my breath.

"Oh," Diggie said. "But you haven't spoken to her in years."

"I know, she was a last resort," I told him, beginning to stop laughing.

"Stains doesn't seem to be the type to be any good at taking care of kids," he remarked.

"That's why she was a _last_ resort," I said.

"Wow," Diggie said, sarcastically and smiled. "Well, wish her good luck with kids like ours."

"If I do she won't babysit them," I said.

"Good point," Diggie said. So when the kids got home I explained to them that Diggie and I were going away for a week and they were going to be watched by a friend of mine. Drake didn't mind because he never paid any attention to his surroundings, anyway. Alex complained that we shouldn't say 'babysitter' because he was old enough to take care of himself and Hazel just whined that she didn't want me to leave. At least this trip would be getting away from all the normal torture of everyday life. But, I pity poor Stains for being dragged into this. Poor, socially awkward Stains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Maddie's POV***

I forced my suitcase shut and zipped it closed. I brought it out to the front door and laid it next to the rest of our stuff. Diggie came out of the bedroom behind me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Stains isn't here yet," I said, sitting down.

"Well she'd better hurry up, you have to make sure the rest of the team is there, too," Diggie told me.

"I know," I sighed. Then I heard Alex come out of his room, wearing his usual shirt, shorts and hi-top sneakers. He was headed for the back door once again. "Eat something!" I called.

"Fine!" Alex scowled. Turning back and sitting down across from me at the kitchen table.

"How're mid-terms going?" I asked him.

"Good, I guess," he said, reluctantly pouring a tiny bit of the least healthy cereal he could find. I rolled my eyes. He ate it dry and drank a third of a glass of water. He was trying to be rebellious but it wasn't working in his favour. Then, without hesitating, he ran back to the door and out to the backyard. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Maddie, I don't know where you live," I heard Stains' voice say. I facepalmed.

"Are you in town?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay, good," I said and gave her directions to the house. I hung up the phone.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon," Diggie assured me.

"I hope so," I sighed. "We're gonna be late." A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Diggie sighed, going to get the door. "Hey, Stains." I got up from my chair.

"Hi, guys," Stains said. She was wearing the usual loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. She hadn't changed much in twenty years. She came in.

"Thanks for babysitting on such short notice," I said, picking up my bags. "Alex is in the backyard, Drake and Hazel are still asleep. Get them up at 7:30 to go to school, don't let Hazel wear make-up and pull Drake into a sitting position to wake him up."

"Got it," Stains told me.

"Good," I said, walking out the door.

"See you!" Diggie called behind us.

"Bye!" Stains called and Diggie closed the door.

***Alex's POV***

I watched from the backyard as Mom and Dad left the driveway, then I laid the basketball back in the rack and went inside. There was a short woman with dark hair slumped on the couch.

"You must be Stains," I said.

"Yeah, man," she replied in a nasal voice, turning to look at me.

"So, you like basketball?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I suck," she told me.

"You wanna come play in the backyard?" I offered her.

"Sure, man," she replied. So we headed out into the back yard and played one-on-one for a while and then she checked her watch. "Oh man! I was supposed to get your brother and sister up a half hour ago!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you," I said. "I'll get Drake up, you get Hazel."

"Okay, man," Stains replied, and we both ran into the house. I went straight back to my room and heard DRake's alarm going off. It must've been going off for at least 40 minutes. I took my sleeping brother by the arms and yanked him upright. He moaned groggily.

"Get up, Drake, we're a half hour behind schedule!" I said, shaking my brother. Drake slowly got up and started to get ready. "Hurry up!" I then ran out to Hazel's room, where Stains was just getting her awake.

"Are you a troll?!" she asked when she opened her eyes and saw Stains. I tried to keep from laughing.

"No, I'm Stains, man," Stains told Hazel. "I'm your babysitter."

"Oh," Hazel said, embarrassed.

"You have to get ready to go to school, Hazel. We're more than a half hour behind schedule," I told her.

"What?!" Hazel shouted. "I won't have time to put on my make-up!"

"Your Mom said you weren't allowed to wear make-up," Stains told Hazel.

"Not you too!" Hazel screamed, reluctantly getting up to go to school.

***Stains' POV***

I managed to get all of Maddie's kids to school on time. Even though it was his fault that we got off schedule in the first place, Alex actually was a really big help getting Drake and Hazel ready. I slumped down on the couch in exhaustion. Now I knew Maddie had a hard life, and I was just her frend who'd been stuck working at the same fro-yo store for twenty years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Maddie's POV***

I arrived at my second home in the mid-afternoon. My second home could be any hotel room in central North America. They're my second home because I spend half my life there. To be honest, I'm getting sick of my second home, I'd like to spend more time in my first.

I went into our room and set my suitcase down on the floor. I felt like collapsing on the bed and falling asleep, but I forced myself to follow Diggie back out to the car so we could drive to the stadium. I could've fallen asleep in the car, but I knew I had to make sure the team was ready when we got to the stadium. After that, the coach could take over and I could relax. Owning a team is harder than it sounds. Travelling is tiring, even thouh it might not seem like it.

"Alright, Smith, Johnson, Kingston," I said for the fiftieth time. I no longer had to look at my clipboard, for I had memorized everyone's name. The whole time I was absentmindedly taking the team's attendance, I wondered how Stains was doing with the kids. I knew she could get a little confused and do something like tell _Drake_ not to wear make-up or something. I finished the attendance and routinely found my seat in the bleachers.

As I watched the game I thought about what might be going on. Alex was getting his mid-term results today, and I was kinda of nervous for him.

***Alex's POV***

"What?!" I shouted. "76%?!" I usually got higher marks than that. I slapped my exam down on my desk. I think the sudden noise must've startled Rachel Thompson be cause she jolted around towards me. I smirked.

"Sorry!" I apologized. Rachel smiled at me. I tried not to blush, but I could tell by the look on Rachel's face that I didn't do a very good job.

"It's okay," she said.

I left class almost as soon as the bell rang. I had basketball practice during lunch and I wanted to eat as fast as I could. After lunch, I raced to the gym. I should really watch where I'm going because I literally ran into Rachel. I backed up. Rachel looked as shocked as I was. The look on her face was sort of cute.

"Hey, Alex," she said, a little embarrased.

"Hey, Thompson," I replied.

"Sup?," she asked. Twirling her curly, brown hair.

"Stuff," I said.

"Hell yeah," she replied, and we went our seperate ways.

_God, she looks good in her basketball uniform._ I thought, and headed for the locker room.

***Diggie's POV***

The whole game, I couldn't help thinking about Valentine's Day. Two days wasn't long to plan anything for Maddie. I mean, with games all week and travelling all over. It wasn't like I _could_ do anything big. Staying in a different hotel room every night and travelling and playing basketball all day didn't give many options. But I'll figure something out.

"Diggie!" Johnny called from across the court and passing the ball. I caught it mid-air, turned 180 degrees and dunked it on the spot. The crowd went wild. Then I realized the game was over. I jogged off the court and went to the locker room.


End file.
